clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes
Emotes are the only form of communication in battle or spectating. You can build your Emote deck with 8 emotes and use them in battle. To access emotes during a battle, press on the chat bubble button on the top left corner of your hand and select the emote. If you want to use an emote not in your deck, there is a white arrow to the right of your emotes that gives you access to all of your emotes. The same chat bubble is found on the side of your screen when spectating. When used by an in-game player, an emote will make one sound along with a short animation that will last for a few seconds; when used by a spectator, a smaller emote will appear on a side but without the sound. To access emotes in Clan Chat, press the smaller emote button to the left of the send message button and select the emote to send. Clanmates can hear the sound and see the animation by tapping on the emote sent in the Clan Chat. When first starting the game, players get access to the 4 king emotes. Over time, additional options have become available to players, like different emote packs that contain emotes, resources and Tokens to purchase in the Shop for real money. Individual Emotes can also be bought from the Shop for 250 Gems each. Some emotes can only be obtained through special challenge events or within Pass Royale rewards. Emotes History *The 19/9/16 Update added the function to mute emotes during battle. *The 20/6/18 Update started adding new emotes to the game, purchasable in the Shop. *The 5/9/18 Update added the function to use emotes in Clan chat. *Since 19/11/18, free CRL Emotes became available to any player that created a Fantasy Royale team from the News section of the game. After creating a team, the emotes would be added to the player's account within a few hours. *On 1/12/18, by linking your Supercell ID with your Youtube account during the CRL finals 2018, you would obtain an exclusive Goblin Emote. *On 5/12/18, an update added the ability to buy single Emotes for 250 gems from the Shop, with three different emotes being available each day. Also, players who had previously earned at least 1 Legend Trophies were given an exclusive Royal Ghost Emote. *Since the weekend of 29/12/18, some emotes become available through Special Event Challenge. *During the weekend of 2/3/19, three emotes became available for Clash Royale's third anniversary. The Rascal girl emote could be obtained by participating in a tournament created by a YouTube content creator selected by Supercell. *Since 13/4/19, exclusive emotes are displayed together with a Legendary aura. *Starting fron 1/7/19, some emotes become available through Pass Royale rewards. *Since 30/9/19, by linking your Clash Royale profile with your Supercell ID, one exclusive Hay Day chicken emote is unlocked. *Since 20/1/20, finishing in the top 100 in a Global Tournament now awards an exclusive King emote. fr:Émoticônes Category:Social